


When I Was Older

by Violara (Ulalume)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Billie Eilish (Musician), Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Violara
Summary: Inspiration happens when an earworm blends with touches of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid and Merlin's backwards lifespan. Not much to do with Billie Eilish, except for using some lines and imagery from When I Was Older.
Kudos: 1





	When I Was Older

_When I was older_

I sleep  
I whimper  
My lips, salty  
My feet, knives  
My hands small, pale  
Cold fingers swiftly tie knots  
Twist dark hair into ropes  
Plaits rustle against silk  
My hands, soft

_I was a sailor_

My hands, cold  
Wood creaks  
Clothing stiff with salt and frost  
Shoes rimed  
Rope fibers catch on my rough hands  
Muscles pull against the wind  
The sail snaps taut  
Cold fingers swiftly tie knots  
My lips, salty and split

_On an open sea_

The ship rolls  
Cold fingers swiftly untie knots  
I softly slip over the rail  
Foam on the water,  
I float,  
Surrounded by transparent life  
I awake  
Underwater  
I sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up in the wee hours singing this song and my brain took it from there. I had to grab my tablet and hash it out before I forgot all the crossovers.


End file.
